a warrior new home
by bretnorris0
Summary: prince vegeta . has died. but now he's in a school where fighting is normal and everything will go out well. so he thinks


vegeta the princes of all saiyans had died. after all the years of saving earth protecting it from a threats after threats ..there he is in king yemma line he had his body still so maybe he gets to trains with this king kai that he heard so much about. to think falling down a flight of stars into a hot fire poker will kill you.

vegeta hated it.

the last of the pure blooded saiyans ...could not see his race grow like he wanted to see..

like how he wanted to see since majin buu.

vegeta could feel his fist tighten so hard his hand started to bleed. a bit. his anger rose so much. he was proud of pan trunks ,bra to see them grown gohan gotten ….

but now he is gone and he cant see them grow as a race...

"Ah vegeta " king yemma said sweating in bullets of sweat . the last time vegeta was there ..well lets just say he raised some hell...

"hello yamma " he said crossing his arms

"well um I uh" he said looking back at peppers trying to figure out what to do.

king kai was still dead sooo no more new students

and the others kai's cant take him do to being from north galaxy he was looking at it and thought one thing

'well If I put him there I … YA YA" he said the last part out loud scaring vegeta a bit from the outburst .

king yamma and the other orc's did want a mad vegeta witch on his face...

is tember is just like his size...small

"what's so great yemma" he said tapping his foot. he hated yamma sometimes acting like a crowded in front of him he started on getting a piece of paper to read to vegeta

" well you see I can't keep you here" yemma said vegeta knew why do to him talking to goku in the after life after he died again from the return of dark buu

"sooo I was think to put you in a whole different world a different dimension if you will" he said giving him a piece of paper from his desk that was labeled

( world 636 )

"see this world is very different from ours" he said tapping on a pencil on the desk trying to not anger vegeta se had to pick his words very careful

"better explain yemma " he said lifting his hand a bit with an energy ball in the middle of his palm freaking out the king and everyone in line

" see this world doesn't have ki saiyans or stuff like that . they have dust witch is crystal like objects with different elements life fire and wind even gravity also there two types of humans...normal ones and faunes that have animal like traits and they have night vision" he said . very nervous vegeta put his hand down and powered down

his curiosity wanted him to hear more

"ah yes I see I got you attention so in this world there threats to all of humanity called grimm and they do come in all kinds of all shapes and sizes " he said. vegeta had a smirk like the idea of that kind of thing

"but here some things you need to know what im going do to you" he said sweating trying to figure out how to explain to it to him without getting killed. vegeta rose an eyebrow

"well um you see um I have…" he said getting quite as he talked .

"SPIT IT OUT" Vegeta yelled at him he yelled out what he was gonna say in fear " I HAVE TO TAKE SOME OF YOUR STARTHG " he said hiding under his desk in fear . vegeta was pissed. he was mad . he was angry . .

"you got 30 seconds before you have a situation worse than buu." he said with a smirk...the game smirk he makes when you should be scared ..when you should feel your life about to flash before your eyes.

yemma responded fast as he could

"see your super strong and you still have darkness in your heart so I can't let you have the power to destroy the world and give year's worth of work" vegeta...was mad but understood why. there would be no challenge if he was "op " as bra would put it.

"fine yemma I accept your new world and I will show the remnant the power of a true saiyan warrior " he said with a smirk and crosses his arms . yemma signed and stamped a paper he said and instantly vegeta . was gone.

and all he would see was red leaves.


End file.
